


Golden Flowers Strewn About The Fields

by JEAikman



Series: The Musketeers - prompts and one-shots [44]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles d'Artagnan's dragon hatches when he is five years old.</p>
<p>She's different than he expected.</p>
<p>He loves her even more for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Flowers Strewn About The Fields

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithlomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithlomi/gifts).



Charles isn’t quite sure what to make of his egg when it hatches. It’s ma and pa are his ma and pa’s dragons - pa’s is an earthy sort of green, and matches him in his down to earth, practical nature, and they both have deep, throaty laughs.

 

Ma’s dragon is elegant, with a long slender neck which she sometimes lets hims stroke when they sit by the fire together. She is grey and quiet, and some might think her plain - but those are only the ones who never hear her sing. Her and Ma both have the most beautiful voices, and the lower half of Helga’s wings are covered with feathers.

 

They are quiet and happy and Charles loves them almost as much as he does his parents.

 

He is very happy when, at five years old, they bestow upon him the honour of naming their egg. It is a very plain egg, grey and speckled with green spots, but he watches and waits, thinking every day that it might hatch.

 

It takes a month, but it does so - and he is stunned to find the newborn, only the size of a kitten, but gleaming gold, with wings so well proportioned that she might actually be able to fly one day - a rarity amongst dragons now, and when he lifts his hand to touch her and she purs against his hand, the gleam of her scales reflect onto his palm, and he knows what he wants her name to be. 

 

"Buttercup."

 

She chews his fingers with a gummy mouth before crawling up his arm and onto his head, making a little nest in his hair. He feels the tingling in his palm that his parents once told him was the sign, and he knows that they are bonded forever. And one day, when the both of them were old enough, they were going to soar.


End file.
